


Prompt 12

by sauciemel



Series: Prompts [12]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty and Zane with their kids, when they’re old enough to show traits they got from their dads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 12

**Author's Note:**

> I asked out for prompts on Facebook and Tumblr this is the result of them.

Ty was stood in the kitchen cooking up breakfast. He had given Zane a lie in, as it had been hectic in the bookstore the day before. A world famous author had chosen Black Orchid Bookstore as the start of her American tour. It had taken a lot of planning and had been a long damn day, but the kids had mucked in as well making it a little easier. That was why Ty was cooking a proper breakfast not just cereal.

**A lot had happened to Ty and Zane...**

After finally figuring out who the mole was, putting a stop to the Cartel as well, Zane finally hung his badge up. They put all they could into the bookstore. Nick and Kelly had bought the place next to them and turned it into a coffee shop. Which they ended up knocking into and making it part of the bookshop, turning both business ventures into successes.

Nick and Kelly had moved into the Row house after Ty and Zane moved into the new place. Which was fine with Ty, as he knew the place would be looked after.

So the years started to go by. Ty and Zane finally got married after 5 years of being together. It was a small affair, which suited them both. Of course, Beverly Carter-Garrett never showed up. They got a card from her, which shocked the shit out of Zane.

It wasn’t long after they married that talk turned to babies. They looked into surrogates and a friend of Michelle’s had already surrogated for three couples so they knew there would be no chance of her wanting to keep the baby. Also as luck would have it the woman had the same colouring of the eyes as Ty.

Zane’s sperm was collected – with a helping hand from Ty – and about 3 weeks later, they got the call that their surrogate was pregnant. That sent Ty into a panic as it sunk in they were actually gonna be parents.

After calming his husband, Zane’s life became a routine of working in the bookshop and hanging with friends and then they were sat in the first scan. Ty passed out the minute the sonographer said there were two babies.

So it was that just after her 8-month mark their surrogate went into labour in the small hours of the morning. Ty and Zane were by her side as she pushed the twins into the world. Ty cradled both new-borns as Zane went out to tell the many, many people who were in the waiting area that they had a boy and a girl.

Ty and Zane had sat down and agonised for weeks over names. When Ty had spoken with his mom who had told him he didn’t have to go with tradition, he mentally and physically breathed a sigh of relief. So after many, many weeks they came up with names.

The surrogate mum had helped them a little; they had said they would keep her informed on the twins’ progress, which she was thankful for.

A week after the babies were born, the bookstore was closed for the day. Kelly had decorated the living quarters of the house in blue and pink banners and balloons. Ty and Zane hadn’t told anyone the names of the babies yet. They were going to announce them once they got them home.

So waiting at their home was Nick and Kelly, Deuce, Livi and Amelia, Annie and Sadie and Mara. 

Walking into their home Ty was overwhelmed at what Kelly had done to the place. “Look at what uncle Kels has done.” He said to the little girl in his arms.

Zane carried their son. “You have outdone yourself Kelly.”

Kelly bounced on his feet and then put his arm around Nick’s shoulder. “Come on tell us their names then.”

Ty laughed as he set the baby into the pink moses basket that he had set up the day before as Zane put their son in a matching blue one. 

“Ok…” Ty stepped back and stood next to Zane. “…I would like to introduce you to Emily Mara Grady-Garrett.” Ty said proudly. Both he and Zane had kept their last names but officially, they were Grady-Garrett.

Mara gasped.

Zane took Ty’s hand. “And also Harry Earl Zachary Grady-Garrett.”

“Jesus that’s a fucking mouthful.” 

Nick slapped Kelly and pointed to the shelf.

Kelly muttered as he walked over to it and pulled a dollar out and put it in the swear jar. Ty had told them that once they had the baby’s home no cussing was allowed.

Zane then put his hand into his pocket, walked over to Nick and handed him a twenty.

“You had a bet?” Ty asked.

“Yeah, he bet me that Kelly would cuss first and I said no way, you would. I lost.” Zane laughed.

“I think they are wonderful names for two wonderful babies.” Mara said.

 

Life became nappies, sleepless nights and the time in the bookstore.

After Ty and Zane became parents, Nick and Kelly also became parents. They also used a surrogate but not the same one that Ty and Zane had used.

The years rolled by.

The twins were 18 now. Nick and Kelly’s son Joshua was 17.

Emily, or Em as she was known as now had long brown hair, much like Ty’s – even if his had grey strands in it now – the same eyes as Ty which made Zane very thankful as people commented all the time that Em was the image of Ty.

Zachary or Zach as he was now, was the image of Zane. Same height and build and even the same deep dark brown eyes. 

Em had taken after Ty in many ways. She may have been born a girl but she was more tomboy than anything else. History repeated itself at Mara’s place when the twins were 8. Somehow, Em and Zach had managed to find the old toy gun that Mara had taken from Ty all those years ago. Zach had pretended he was a soldier and then Em had come up behind him and said ‘I killed you!’ She took off with the gun. Not realising it still had some ammo in it she ran into the kitchen and turned to pretend shoot her brother when in fact it did shoot and it bounced around the room. She dropped the gun and it fired and hit the stove and cracked it.

It was 10 minutes later Mara went looking for Ty and Zane to tell them what had happened.

Zach loved to draw and colour in. They all knew he got that from Zane who had taken the hobby back up years ago. The painting and drawings that were all over the store were all by Zane. He was a bit of a loner too. Zach was close to Josh, which they knew would happen as their dads were close.

Em was protective of her brother and Josh as they grew up.

It seemed like it happened so fast. Ty was changing their diapers one day and the next his little girl was going for her prom dress.

Plating the pancakes, bacon and eggs up he heard footsteps on the stairs.

Em walked into the kitchen. “Morning Daddy.”

“Morning princess. You want coffee or OJ?”

“OJ please Daddy.” Em said as she sat down. 

Ty turned to pour out the juice when he heard another set of footsteps then someone come in grunt and sit down. “You want OJ Zach?”

“Coffee. Dad.”

Ty turned and put the OJ down in front of Em. He grabbed the coffee pot and filled the cup in front of Zach. “What’s your plans today guys?”

Zach curled his hands around the coffee up, lifted up, and inhaled the aroma.

Ty chuckled as Zane always did the same with his tea.

“I thought we were going dress shopping daddy?”

“I was just making sure you wanted your old dad to take you and not Abby.”

“No Abby is going with her mom to get hers.”

“Then…I should take grumpy ass his tea.”

“DAD!” they both chorused.

Ty rolled his eyes, walked to where his wallet was, and pulled a dollar out. “Right I am gonna go take Zane his tea.” Ty picked up Zane’s favourite mug up and filled it.

As he pushed open their bedroom door Ty gasped. Even after all these years, the sight of his hubby naked still took his breath away. Walking into the room and kicking the door shut, Ty set the tea down and sat on the bed next to Zane. Trailing a finger down his back, he felt Zane shift a little. Then his finger found the last ever wound Zane had gotten as an FBI agent. It was also the last time Ty had been wounded. But not the first through and through he had. They both wore the same scar. “Wake up baby.”

“Hmmmff don’t wanna.” Zane mumbled.

Ty chortled a little as he lay next to Zane. “If you don’t wake up I am gonna do nasty things to you.”

Zane turned his head to face Ty. Zane’s hair was what people called salt and pepper - brown and gray all over, which Ty found sexy as hell. “You did that to me last night…twice.”

“I know I did…you were wound up over the long day…you needed to rest and fucking you through the bed is the best way…plus you looked hot as hell in that shirt.”

“You say that when I have my sweats on.” Zane shifted onto his side as he cupped Ty’s face.

“Because it’s all true.” Ty leant into the caress.

“Twins awake?”

“Yup eating a proper breakfast as well.”

“You cooked?”

“Yup…you all worked hard yesterday while I was stood there looking pretty.”

Zane chuckled. “You worked hard too doll.”

Ty leant closer and kissed Zane. “Get your ass up. Food’s getting cold.”

Zane groaned. “I need to take a piss first.”

Ty got up off the bed. “See you in a few.”

-

Whilst their parents were upstairs, Zach looked at his sister. “When are you gonna tell them?”

“When you tell them your news.”

“Em mine is…”

“…don’t you dare fucking say yours is more important than mine. They’re both big things.”

“Swear jar.” 

Em got up, stormed to her purse on the side, pulled a dollar out her wallet inside, and then shoved it into the jar. “So….I ask again when are you gonna tell them?”

“I haven’t found the right time yet.”

“No time like the present.” Em said.

“I’ll make you a deal. I will talk to Dad and you talk to Pa.”

“Fine.” Em said as she finished her juice and walked out the kitchen.

“Hey princess where you going?”

“I need to talk to Dad about something.”

Ty looked at her and nodded. “Knock first as he is in the bathroom.”

“Ok daddy.”

Zach sipped at his second coffee as his Dad walked in.

“Is Em ok?”

“Why’d you ask?”

“Just…” Ty looked behind him. “…nothing…right so what is your plans for today?” he asked as he sat down.

“Dad…can we talk?”

“Course we can Zach.” Ty sipped his own OJ.

“It’s kinda important.”

Ty looked at his son. “Zach you know you can tell me anything right?”

Zach nodded. “You know that we graduate in a couple of months.” 

Ty nodded. “Is this about going to college?”

“No dad. Its…well we had some Marines come in.”

Ty felt his blood run cold at the word Marines.

Zach saw the colour drain from his dads face. “They spoke about the training and stuff….and…”

“You want to enlist?”

Zach nodded. 

“Is this what you want? This isn’t because I did it and Grandpa is it?”

“No Dad. I was all set on going to Art College and then in the past few months the Marines have pulled me to it in a way.”

Ty sighed with relief thankful that his only son wasn’t running away to the marines like he had.

“Josh wants to join up as well. When he is 18.”

“That’s gonna go down well with Nick.”

“Yeah he is scared shitless of telling him.”

“Then he needs to tell Kelly instead.”

“He wants to be a medic I know that much.”

“Well taking after both his dads. What about you?”

“I don’t know…I like the engineering side of things. Taking them apart and rebuilding them.”

“Pay’s just as good. You can find all that out at the enrolment.”

Zach looked up. “You mean…I can join up?”

“Zach you’re almost 19 you can choose to be what you want to be. You may not want to stay in once you have done basic training. It’s not easy son.”

“I know it’s not dad. You and Uncle Nick and Gramps have told me the stories often enough and Uncle D has told me about the people that come back messed up.”

“So you know what it entails. I take it your Father doesn’t know?”

Zach shook his head.

“Is that what Em has gone up to tell him?”

Zach again shook his head. “Nope, that’s something else.”

“She isn’t…”

“No dad no…she isn’t…I promise.”

“Phew. I’m too young and good looking to be a grandfather just yet.”

Zach laughed. “Thanks dad. I am gonna call Josh and tell him I told him.”

“Tell him I said to tell Kelly and Kelly can sweeten Nick up for Josh to tell him.”

“Sure Dad.” Zach said as he picked his plate up and carried it to the sink.

Once his son was out the room Ty glanced upstairs wondering what the hell Em needed to tell Zane.

-

“Dad?” Em said knocking on the door.

“Just a sec sweetie.” Zane said as he was in the bathroom stark naked. He looked around, grabbed his sweats from the day before, and pulled them on. Stepping out the bathroom and into his room, he grabbed the cream off the side. “Come in Em.”

Em took a deep breath and opened the door. “Hey Dad.”

Zane patted the bed next to him as he took some of the cream and started to rub it into his upper body. It was a salve like cream that Kelly had come up with to fade scars. He and Ty as well as the remaining members of Sidewinder used it every day.

Em sat down. “That stuff stinks.”

“But works. Everything ok?”

“Yeah…no…kind of.”

“Which one is it?” Zane said moving his hand to his back.

Em batted his hand away to which Zane snorted as Ty did the same thing all the time. Reaching to the tub Em took some cream and started to rub it into his back. “You know it’s the prom next weekend.”

“You have mentioned it a few times…and aren’t we off dress and accessory shopping today?”

“Yes…and yes. But…”

Zane turned his head. “What is it Em?”

“I don’t know how to say it dad.”

“Best way is to close your eyes, take a deep breath and just say it.”

Em did just that. “I’m in love with Abby Dad.”

Zane turned on the bed so he was kneeling facing his daughter. “As in Abby, Abby?”

“My best friend…yes.”

Zane looked at Em and tucked her hair behind her ear. “Does she…love you too?”

Em nodded.

“Emily are you two dating?”

Again, she nodded. “We have been since we were 15.”

“Three years?”

“Yeah…I am sorry we kept it a secret but you know how her dad is….he doesn’t like….”

“I know…needs an ass kicking if you ask me.”

“I agree and so does Abby but until she is 18 she doesn’t want anyone to know.”

“She is 18 in a couple of days right?”

Em nodded. “We’re coming out at the prom. I just….what’s Daddy gonna say when he asks about my date for the prom?”

“Oh sweetheart. Your Dad will be happy and proud of you just like I am. You have found love…doesn’t matter who with. As long as they love you back and make you happy.”

“She does Dad. Really happy. I know people will say it’s a phase but….I have never found boys hot…girls yeah…god yeah. I have known for years just like Abby has.”

“Em…some people find the love of their lives at high school and marry them and live their days out together.”

“Like you and Becky?”

Zane nodded. They had told the kids about Zane’s first marriage when they were teens. Em had been doing a family tree. “Like Becky and me. I love her to this day…but I love your dad more.”

“I know. You really think he is gonna be ok?”

“Em this is your dad…”

“Yeah he will be. Thanks Dad. You’re the best. Don’t be telling Daddy I said that.”

“Don’t want to hurt his feelings I know. Now go on, you go and sort what you need for today and send your pig-headed father up.”

Em kissed his cheek as she got up off the bed and left.

Zane ran his hand through his hair as he heard Em yell out and then mere seconds later he heard Ty’s footsteps on the stairs. “Make sure you put your plate away before you call Abby and gossip.” Ty said as he walked into the room. 

“Hey.”

“Hey beautiful. Is our little girl ok?”

“Our little girl is a woman now Ty.”

“Don’t shatter my illusion.”

Zane patted the bed. Ty sat next to him as Zane pulled him onto his chest and lay back on the bed. “Seriously Zane is she ok?”

“She…she is dating.”

“What!!” 

“Shut up…she has been dating since she was 15.”

“Fuck off. I would know if my daughter was sneaking out to meet a guy.”

“It’s not a guy.”

“Sorry what?”

“Abby, she and Abby are together. Our little girl is gay Ty.”

Ty turned and lay on Zane’s chest. “Abby Abby?”

Zane nodded.

“Well blow me.”

“Later if you’re lucky.”

“But Abby’s dad’s a dick. He don’t like Gays, Bi’s or anyone that isn’t a man and woman relationship.”

“I know…Em said that Abby was waiting till she was 18, think that’s when she gets the inheritance from her grandparents and it means she don’t need the prick no more.”

“So…when are they doing this? Do I need to get my gun out?”

Zane laughed. “They are coming out at the prom.”

“Wow…our little girl knows how to do things big.”

“Like you that one is.”

Ty slapped his chest. “Asshole. While we are on the subject of the kids dropping bombshells on us.”

Zane furrowed his brow.

“Zach wants to enlist. Be a marine. Not because of Dad or me but because it’s calling him. Seems Josh wants to me a medic in the Navy as well.”

“Fuck.”

“Later.” Ty winked.

“Are you ok with that?”

“Scared shitless but it’s his life Zane. I cannot say no you can’t go and be a marine its wrong. You have to go to art school get married and settle down. It’s what he wants.”

Zane pulled Ty onto his chest more. “He may hate basic Ty.”

“I know. If he doesn’t then we deal with it. He is a Grady and a Garrett. He has Garrett blood and the Grady fight. He will be fine.”

“Course he will.” Zane tilted Ty’s chin up. “We did good with them Ty. Look at them coming to us and telling us that they are gay and want to enlist. When we were that age…”

“I hid that I liked guys and ran off to the marines and you were dating a girl.”

“Exactly. I can’t wait to call my dad and tell him the news.”

“You mean you can’t wait for your dad to tell your mom that her youngest granddaughter likes girls. You do know she is gonna say it’s because her dads are gay.”

“Bisexual Ty. We are not gay.”

“I know but she keeps saying I bewitched you. Now she will say I did our daughter.”

“Then I will tell her she has Garrett blood in her…you can’t help who you fall in love with.” Zane ran his thumb across Ty’s lower lip.

“Yeah I never thought I would fall deeply in love with a pansy ass poster boy with a stick up his ass.”

Zane smirked. “I never thought I would fall madly in love with a stubborn assed Marine.”

“Shut the fuck up and kiss me.”

“Aye Aye Captain.” Zane said as pulled Ty down to kiss him.

**The End.**


End file.
